Wall of Glass
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Panty was a brick wall. Character study. Panty-centric. Also Panty/Brief. Oneshot. Rated T for slight lime. Please R&R!


**_A/N: _**_Heya, peoples! My first PSG fic here! Just a character study of Panty I thought to type up. It's chock-full of metaphors in case that wasn't obvious, but I gotta cut this A/N short because I'm WAY late to class..._

_Read, enjoy, please review, etc., etc._

* * *

**_Wall of Glass_**

_By: Chasing Noerah_

* * *

Panty was a brick wall.

No, she wasn't dumb (or not completely, at least), but she could take a hit. She could be cruel, hard, indifferent, and unfeeling, much like a brick wall after someone, fool enough to punch it, had bloodied their knuckles and maybe fractured one or two of the joints. It just stands there. It doesn't care who looks its way or who it hurts with its presence along the way. And if it's stopping someone from getting somewhere, then that's okay too. Its indifference is known to all. And it's durable. No matter how many people punch it or kick it, neither a crack, a dent, nor any sort of impression is left upon the mortar. If it cared, it would laugh at everyone who tried to hurt it. It would laugh louder and louder with each successive hit that was made upon it. It would laugh at such futile efforts until its nonexistent lungs gave out. But it cannot laugh, so it does not though many can swear to God, Heaven, and the Earth that such a thing was indeed possible.

Panty was a brick wall.

She wanted sex and that was that. She didn't care who she hurt along the way, or who tried to hurt _her_ along the way. The pain she caused them instead when they would try to hurt her made her laugh. There was a distinct cruelty in the kind of laughter that rang out from her throat and it was how she expressed her indifference to their pain. No matter how many people tried to hurt her, it left no impression.

But then came the geek.

Panty was a wall of plaster.

Still strong, yet somehow weaker and with more give; strong yet soft, certainly much softer than brick. If it's thick enough, it'll still give someone who tries to punch it something to cry about, but Panty _wasn't_ all that thick of a plaster wall. She was strong, but now... Now she was impressionable. The geek, Brief, took it upon himself to do just that. He didn't try to hurt her—if anything, it was the other way around—but his attempts at wooing her, though unsuccessful, were not completely so. Each attempt was like soaking a plaster wall with a bucket of water. Every new attempt was another bucket of water; every "I love you" was yet an additional bucket of water to the plaster wall.

Eventually, the plaster became soft, and not only was Brief—the geek in question—able to leave all sorts of impressions—some fairly shallow (and thus not so impressive) and others deeper than one could imagine—on Panty, but eventually, the all of the plaster was gone, and only the underlying structure was left behind...

Panty... was a wall of glass.

She gave off an illusion of being able to withstand a blow—like a brick wall could—but like a wall of glass, she was fragile and transparent, and anyone with eyes who cared to see could see right through her farce. Brief had left such impressions on her and so many as well... that she had changed. He managed to change her. From a nigh-impenetrable brick wall to one of glass that looked like it fall apart at the faintest touch. If Brief tried to cause her heart pain—not that the boy would, her mother bless his heart—it would indeed hurt. It would hurt like nothing Panty had ever before felt; it would be like having her heart torn out of her chest ten times over and then some, like falling from Heaven all over again, like never again being able to have sex.

It was through this fragility that she finally found herself able to feel the emotion that fools call 'love'. She found herself able to become and be one of those fools and to revel in the fact.

So when she and Brief ended up alone in that run-down shack in the forest, the moonlight shining upon them from the roofless abode, she easily found herself enjoying Brief's touches and kisses for a different, somehow more fulfilling reason than what was the norm.

So as they touched and kissed, she found herself cracking, breaking apart in the midst of such concupiscence (and she was certain that Brief had also been experiencing the same rapture). But even when they found themselves able to give themselves to one another in their entirety, she was fine with that somehow... But she still wanted to make love to the boy (the young man, rather). Her obvious desire aside, she felt she had something to prove; not only to Brief, but also, and more importantly, to herself.

So when Corset had Brief in chains, and Panty trudged along the path to top of the building where he was captive, she trudged along that path with resolution, no hesitation as she removed each of her garments along the way. And she had long since decided that though Brief was her thousandth and (due to the technicality of her recovered virginity) her first, he was going to be first in more than one way.

After all, he was the first and only person Panty had ever loved in that way.

She climbed onto the bed and though the sky was an ominous blood red, when she and Brief came together and Stocking launched the mattress into the air, it was something beautiful, something amazing that rivaled the beauty of Heaven itself...

_Oh, Brief..._

Panty was a wall of glass...

_I've..._

And when she shattered into pieces...

_I've never felt this way before..._

She decided that maybe, she didn't need to be a wall. Or made of brick or plaster or even glass. Flesh and blood suited her needs just fine. At least as flesh-and-blood as an angel can get.


End file.
